Circle of Blood
by IShotMyselfAgain
Summary: Confused and scared after Elizabeth death Sally has no idea what going to happen next. So when the Luteces show up and give her way to bring Elizabeth back. She can't help but jump at it. If not to repay a debt, then to find answers.
1. Chapter 1

_When the world says "Give up." Hope whisper "Try it one more time!" -_ _unknown_

 **Chapter 1:**

Sally watched as the life drained out of woman eyes. Blood trickled down the side of woman head and her grip on the doll's head loosed and fell. Sally finished the finale lyrics of song she learn long ago. Sally blinked it confusion looking down at the woman. She couldn't understand what had happen. It went against everything she knew. _'This woman saved me? B-b-but Mr. Bubble is the only one who care for me.'_ Sally head began to hurt. ' _Maybe she like Mama Tenenbaum'_

"Hey, I almost forget!" Sally looked up terrified to see Atlas walk back into room.

"No point let good Adam go to waste!" He grinned as tighten his grip on the wrench. Sally unsteadily got to her feet and hurriedly tried to back up. She tripped the woman dead body and land on the ground hard.

"You were pretty good bait lass, but I need that gold in your belly." Atlas grinned. Suddenly the light flickered, and two people appeared in between Sally and Atlas.

"What living ghost!?" Atlas paused in confusion.

"I reassure you that we are not dead!" said the man in the brownish suit.

"Nor are we living!" said the woman is a matching brownish suit.

"If you're not living and your not dead, then what are you?" growled Atlas

"We are simply both"

Atlas stared at the twins before bursts out laughing.

"You mad! Bloody mad you two!" He said roaring with laughter. "Now move, I have things to do."

"Hmm... It seems he is not going honoring his side of the deal."

"True, but men like 'Fountain' never do."

"True!"

Atlas seem shocked staggering back way from the twins.

"What? How did-?" He took a menacing step toward them before changing his mind.

"Fine! Keep the brat! But well listen ghosts! You better not tell anyone. I have big plans! So stay out of my way, or ..." Atlas chuckled. "The lass will be miss slug!" Sally self conscious crossed her arms across her stomach. Atlas grinned menacing and disappear into the shadows.

"Tad melodramatic isn't he?" said the suited woman

"We still have the girl to deal with." the man remind her before turning to Sally. Sally unsteadily got to her feet and cautiously approached the duo.

"No need to be cautions we have no need of your Adam." said the women extending a hand. Sally paused thinking for second. _'Can two people be trusted? Where they like her Mama Tenenbaum?'_ Sally reluctantly took it her hand and the woman crouched down to her level.

"Do you remember you name?" asked woman. Sally frowned screwing up her face. She didn't remember her name per say, but the man who had tried to pull her from the vent earlier had call her 'Sally'. So had the dead women that died her.

"It's … Sally!" said Sally deciding to trust dead woman.

"Well Sally we -"

"When will she wake up?" Sally interrupted the woman in the brownish suit.

"When she wake up-" said the man.

"-is up to you!" the woman finish handing her small vile of blood. Sally took the small vial from the woman hands and held up to the light. _'This suppose to help the dead women?'_

"You need to insert that into the vita-chamber." said the man. Sally frowned look at the vile thoughtfully. _'There no vita-chamber Fountain's Department Store. '_ Sally thought to herself sadly. _'Which means I have to find a way back to rest of Rapture.'_ Sally gazes slowly made her back to women. The women eyes were still open locked on some point on the ground. Her clothes looked torn and ripped. Her hair looked unclear or washed and stuck to the side of her head. Blood still trickled down her head and land on ground in droplets. Sally eye finally fell abound the doll head. It seemed familiar. Walking past the twins she reached down and picked it up. It was stained with blood but other then that it was in good conditions. The wheels in her brain began turning as she reach down and picked up the her headless doll she been carrying. They clicked into place forming a whole doll. _'Sarah!'_ This was her doll she realized with a jolt. This was her doll that she name Sarah! She looked down at the women again.

"What her name?" asked Sally pointing to the women.

"Elizabeth!" said the man in the suit.

"And yours!" she asked turning to face them.

"I'm Rosalind Lutece!" said the women.

"I'm Robert Lutece!" said the man. _'Oh so they are twins!'_ Sally thought to herself.

"Alright, I will wake up Elizabeth!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **I am making NO promises on updating! I just want to do this story at my own pace.**

 **Thank you for read.**

 _ **-Time**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? You know what it's like to be unmade? - Hawk-eye, Avenger, (2012)_

 **Chapter 2:**

Screams echoed off the wall of rapture. Mixing in the with the sound of dripping of water enter from the ocean above. It sound like a records scratching over and over. The sound of pattering bare feet was add to the mix. Sally's head peaked out from around the corner before dashing to the down the hallway. She made her way to the little sister vent. Place her hands on the edges of the golden frame she hosted herself up and froze.

" _Sally? Sally. It's Booker... It's me.." said the man who call himself Booker. He look into the vent with the light from hot vent casting scary shadows on his face. It was so hot, and her hand where burning up. She was being burn live._

"Ahhh!" Sally cried out as she lost her grasp on the vent and land with _'thunk'_ on her back. All the air rushed out her lung and she struggled to breath. She rolled on to her stomach and looked up at the incident looking vent. She shuddered pushing herself up into a sitting position. She remember now was in vent and someone had lock all the doors and she couldn't get out. She wrapped her arms around herself and gave herself a squeezed. She didn't want to be in that position again, but it was the only safe way to travel. She looked up at the vent again and smiled as a idea pop into her mind. Looking around her eyes land on a tool box. Walking over she withdrew a wrench from the box. Test the weight in her hand. She walked over the vent and slammed it into the hinges of the opening and closing grate. With a loud _'SNAP'_ it was sent crashing to the ground. Stepping back she admired her work.

'It looks better like this!' she thought to herself before climbing into the vents.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It took little to no time to make to her destination. Sally crawled out of the vent and made her way to the bathysphere shop. There were hundred of modals, and she need to find one that work. She finally found one that look like it was in good condition. She climbed into it and pulled the lever to start the machine. Nothing happen. She let a out a gasp of frustration as she reached down and pull up a maintenance panel.

"Oh man!" She moan searching through the wire and finding the problem. "The CO2 scrubber gone!" Sally froze confused. _'How did I know that was missing!'_ She was suddenly hit with other memory.

 _Booker lead over the maintenance panel bathysphere and frown._

" _Booker, What wrong with it!" Sally asked crawling into the bathysphere._

" _Well do you see here?" He asked pointing to a empty slot in the compartment._

" _Something missing?!" She ask looking up at Booker for confrontation._

" _Yes, Someone took the CO2 scrubber." He said leaning back and run hand though his white hair. "It's my job to find who took it!"_

" _Can I help?" Sally asked look up at Booker and turning on the puppy eye._

" _Sure I don't see the harm!" he laughed reaching over and messing up her hair._

Sally gasp as she came back out of the vision. Booker the man who tried to pull her vent He was like family, but where was he? Her head felt like a scatter puzzle and she was picking the piece of herself. Her head hurt! She gave it a small shake and made her way to her feet.

"Mr. Ryan's gonna notice me, and I'm gonna be a star! It's not too late, not too late!" Sally shot up panicking and looked in the direction of the voice. She need to move, Now!


	3. Chapter 3

_One never really forgets! Once just needs the courage to climb aboard! - Lutece, Bioshock Infinte, (2013)_

 **Chapter 3:**

"Mr. Ryan's gonna notice me, and I'm gonna be a star! It's not too late, not too late!" said the crying Splicer that was to close for Sally's comfort. She reached down and pick up Sarah from off the floor. She gave the doll a quick squeeze She creaked forward and peaked out of the bathysphere. She could not see the bawling Splicer, but she could see the vent across the room. She decided to make a break for it. She spirited across floor and immediately heard the cry alertness from the hidden Splicer.

"YOU THERE, SHARE YOUR ADAM!" screamed the Splicer racing after Sally. Sally was inches way from the exit vent when she tripped over a loose tile and land face down. Sally quickly turn over onto her back turn to face the Splicer. Sally looked up frozen with fear at the Splicer and all she could think was. _'Andrew Ryan was never going to notice her with face like that.'_ Sally couldn't tell what age the woman was her sagging face said 50 but her body said 20. Sally eyes kept being drawn to her ugly face. It look someone had draped dough over part of her face, but it wasn't dough it was skin. She had wrap cloth around one half of her face which kind help with the sagging. If you tilted your head slightly to the right. She had big puffy mishap lips and tiny beaded eyes. The women was already on top of her when she trip. She couldn't possible get to her feet and run. The splicer would catcher her before she even made to her feet. The terrifying thing is the Splicer knew it. Female Splicer crept forward with lopsided smirk across her face.

"That it! Be good girl and help Barbara become a star." said the Splicer name Barbara. Sally brain was sent into hydrive. She had her Doll and a Wrench. Even if the wrench could be use as a weapon she didn't have the blunt strength to use it. Her finger reached out blindly until they closed around a shard of glass. The woman race forward raising an club over her head to strike Sally over the head. Sally raised the glass in front of herself and thrust forward as the club hit her on the head.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Sally came too the first thing she was aware of was her splitting headache. The second was a heavy weight that seem to cover her, but the third was the most frightening thing. The feeling of something warm and sticky covering her body. She realized with a painful jolt that Barbara the Splicer dead body was now covering her. She quickly pushed her dead body off of her and separated herself from it. Barbara head rolled to the side look straight at Sally. Her eyes where cloud and blank and her mouth open in silent scream. It whole minute for Sally to realized that her hand hurt and by time she look it was half way done healing. She still could make out the cuts from the glass that had been in her hand. She paused confused where was it now. She looked up to see it lodged in Barbara chest. Sally felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and blink. The world seemed to get duller. This scared her she quickly picked up Sarah and her wrench before walk/run back to the vent. She made sure that she broke the vent hatch before climbing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sally made her way through the vent her heart still pounding from the counter with Barbara. Her mind kept wandering back to those blank glossy eyes. A sudden banging from a near by of the exits of the vent nearly gave her a heart attack. She slowly crawl forward and peaked out of the opening. She was half expending a Big Daddy not nothing. She stared blankly out of the vent surprised.

"It must be a trap!" she thought out loud to herself she was about to move on when.

"I told you she think that?" said voice that was all to filmier. Sally started to scramble out of the vent.

"No you didn't!" said Rosalind Lutece frowning at her counterpart.

"Right, but I going to had told you!" said Robert Lutece.

"That not right!" replied Rosalind Lutece. Sally grinning racing forward and wrapped her arms around Robert's legs. Robert seem stunned at the greeting he shot look over at his sister who motion for him to pick her up. He lead down and pick Sally. Sally smiled at him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"You're alive!" said Sally smiling flashing her teeth.

"What gave you the idea that we were dead!" asked Robert.

"Must be a Rapture greeting." said Rosalind in a matter fact tone. "Anyway the reason we're here is to solve you problem."

"We know where you can get a CO2 scrubber!" continued Robert.

"You need to head to Silver Fin restaurant!" finish Rosalind. Sally paused think about this. Something had been bothering her since she had meet them and she just had to ask.

"Not to be rude or anything, but if you know where all this stuff is... Why not save Elizabeth yourself?"

"That good question!"

"The we have look into doing it are self."

"That path ends in disaster."

"So you must do it, but don't worry."

"We be right by your side." finish Rosalind. Sally looked at them and smile. They were weird, but in weird way.

"So Silver Fin! Alright I think I know where that is!" said Sally motioning to be put down. Robert put her down and she turn back to the vent.

"Wait!" called out Rosalind. Sally turn back to face them and blinked in surprise. Rosalind now had a leather bag in her outstretched hand. Sally took the bag and looked inside. There was a crossbow with small needle darts.

"Thanks" placing her hands together and slightly bowing in little sister fashion. Then she turn around and climbed into the vent.


	4. Chapter 4

_Memories of our lives, of out work and our deeds will continue in other – Rosa Parks (1913 - 2005)_

 **Chapter 4:**

The Silver fin was a once a popular restaurant, until it was shut down for mysteries reasons. Sally had try to get in there before with her Big Daddy. She couldn't get in! So she was surprised when this time the door open up with no problems. She look cautiously past the open door and saw nothing but darkness. She reluctantly walked into the restaurant and jumped as the light suddenly turn on. She blinked at the sudden change of light. There was a desk in front of her beside the desk where two sets of staircases leading upwards. Behind it was a big picture of a gold angel statue.

"Wow!" she whisper out loud. Walking closer to get a better look when her eyes fell upon lower picture and her heart sank. There on the wall was picture of Booker and next to it was one of Elizabeth. They looked like they were in the same place... Could they know each other? The world tilted and shifted as another vision hit her.

 _Sally was almost half way out of the burn vent when Booker came up._

 _"No, no, no, no." she cried shrink back into vent when she saw him._

 _"Mr. DeWitt ... Is she?" It was voice she immediately recognized as the women who stood up to Altas. 'Elizabeth?' she asked in the back of her subconscious._

 _"It OK Sally." Said Booker his voice was soft and calming. "Look... look!" Sally looked up to she he was holding a doll head. "It's Sarah! See, she's come to see you! Sally let out a small gasp of recognition. We're going home... Do you want to go home?" She ignored Booker reaching for the doll. Suddenly out of on where he grabbed her arm and tried to yank her from the vent. Sally suddenly was caught in live tug of war pulling back trying to get away. She could hear Booker bauble in the back of her mind somewhere._

 _"Don't fight, please.. Don't... I'm here. I just want to take you home... I just want-" he yelled still try to pull her though._

 _"You're hurting her!" yelled Elizabeth._

 _"She got to come with me!" he yelled back at her._

 _"She's not your child."_

 _"She IS mine!"_

 _"Let her go.. Let her go!"_

 _"She's mine!" he yell loud sound less sane every minute. His yelling scared Sally even more. "Shut it down. Shut down the machine!" Suddenly he let go of her arm fall backward. Knocking the doll's head off the vent it when soaring through the air and land right in front of him. Sally took this opportunity to retreat further into the vent. She could still hear everything going on._

 _"I remember.. all of it ... That poor child.." she heard Booker whisper. Sally hug her lower half of her doll and thought glumly to herself. 'He is crazy!'_

 _"She wasn't yours. Comstock. I wasn't Yet you had to have me, didn't you?_

 _"No, No, No, This isn't right." she heard him whisper._

 _"And when the guilty was too much -" Elizabeth yelled at him._

 _"-you turn to us to solve your problem." finish a voice that Sally subconscious immediately intended as Robert Lutece._

 _"To provide a place to go where you might forget." said Rosalind Lutece._

 _"Where there was never an Anna in the first place."_

 _"Comstock was never one to own up to his errors was he, brother?"_

 _"Never comfortable with the choices he made..."_

 _"Alway seeking someone else's life to claim as his own.. "finish Rosalind._

 _"Elizabeth.. child... I am so sorry.." he apologized weakly._

 _"No, you're not." Sally tensed up at the sound of her anger and hatred in her voice. "But you're about to be." She heard the sound of a big daddy charging and a drill cutting through flesh. Then some gurgling breaths and then a scream._

Sally jolt back falling backward and slamming into the desk. She crumbled to the floor by the desk processing what she remembered. She let out a dry sob and realized what that scream meant. Booker was dead. She didn't really remember him that well, but he was the closest thing she had to a father beside her Big Daddy. 'Elizabeth kill him? But why?' she thought sadly. Tears slowly leaked out of her eye which she quickly brushed away. _'She sound like she had her reason! I need to understand why?'_ She slowly made it to her feet. She made her way to the left stairs and head up. She withdrew the crossbow from the bag that the Luteces gave her. She loaded swiftly before continuing up the stairs. The restaurant was big and It even had other staircase leading up higher to a balcony above. There was desks lining the walls. Which Sally thought was kind weird considering this was restaurant. She walked over to one of the desks and pick up a crumbled look piece paper. It had some complicated formula on it that Sally couldn't under. She place it back on the table and continued upward to the balcony There was a big metal machine smack in the middle of the room. It seem pretty dangerous spawning lighting in different directions. She approached the machine and open a hatch that was side of it. 'There it is!' she thought to herself her eyes resting on the CO2 scrubber. She reached down and with a big tug she yanked the scrubber out to the machine. Suddenly the it let a screaming machine sound and burst out and wave of light and electricity. Hitting Sally square in the chest. She was passed out before she hit the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

_Learning to trust is one of life's most difficult tasks. - Isaac Watts (1674 - 1748)_

 **Chapter 5:**

Sally weakly open her eye squinting at the bright lights. She was on her back looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly she felt a weird energy coursing through her body. It flowed from her hands to her feet and back again. Shaking her head sight she made her way onto her feet. Her knees were shaking and she had to use the now dormant machine as support. She reached down picking up the her crossbow and the CO2 scrubber. She quickly stored the CO2 scrubber away in her bag before pushing off the machine. She made a few uneven steps before making it to the balcony. She gripped the railing and resisted the urge to throw up. She didn't feel right. She felt like something was different. She didn't have long to dwell on this because the big projector suddenly flickered on.

"Well, isn't little Sally" said man that seem similar to the picture flickering on the projector and his voice booming through the room.

"Do you know you?" she ask looking up at him confused.

"I was probably whipped from your memories when you when made into a little sister." said the mysterious man. "No matter, I am Andrew Ryan the founder and leader of Rapture." Unfortunately for Sally this cause her to relive memories.

 _Sally and Booker walked along the boardwalk. Booker wasn't really paying much attention to her. He was look at some betting sheet for splicer fights. (Which was basically a fighting ring for splicer.) Suddenly she saw a much of children gathering one spot. Curious she left Booker side and ran up to the shop. It was small shop with a window face out to the boardwalk and children where spawning it. Some had money clutched in their hands other had dragged their parents over._

 _"That right, step on up to buy your very own Ryan the Lion!" said the salesperson wave his hand in excitement. His gaze wander onto Sally who was hold her doll Sarah in her hands. "You there why don't you trade your old doll for a new and improved Ryan the Lion." He said extending his hand for the doll. Sally took a step back away from the man. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder looking up she saw it was Booker._

 _"No sale!" he rely gruffly to the man before steering her way. Sally wait until they were in the clear before asking questions._

 _"I thought Ryan a person!" she said looking at the ground._

 _"What?" he said stopping._

 _"They said Ryan was a Lion!" said Sally.. Booker let out a throaty laughed._

 _"No, No" he said shaking his head. "That the doll he made after himself."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I dunno! Maybe children will fall with him!" he eyes looked lost in thought. "Give a man little power, and he fall in all kind of love with himself." Sally frowning staring down at her doll._

 _"Well he needs to work on his doll! It look nothing like him." Booker laughed again giving her shoulder a little squeeze._

"It seems that everything is not there." said Andrew Ryan as Sally nursed her head in her arms.

"I just remembering you!" she replied snarky. "You had doll made after you didn't you! The Ryan the Doll?" There was pause before he spoke again.

"You're not like other little sister!" Andrew mused to himself. "I see why Elizabeth want to save you!" Sally felt her throat close over at the mention of Elizabeth. She still didn't know her feeling about her saver.

"I know what you plan to do, and I would advise not too!" Mr Ryan voice held a threatening tone that Sally didn't like. "Bring Elizabeth back will only end in tears." Sally turn away and started walking down the stairs. She didn't need to hear this. _'I too close to turn away, now.'_ she thought to herself.

"I sorry to do this to a interesting girl, but can't let someone who could ruin my city back in." Sally frozen feeling chill run down her back.

"Get her boys!" he called out to men Sally couldn't see. Immediately she heard men yelling and doors bursting open.


	6. Chapter 6

_It take many good deed to build a good reputation, and only one bad one to lose it._

 _\- Benjamin Franklin (1785 - 1788)_

 **Chapter 6:**

Sally could hear the men rushing into the room below her. There was no way she could take all of them. She could barely take one of them. She ran back upstairs and back onto the balcony. She need time to get ready. She need to buy time. Looking around the balcony locating a carmeria.

"Called them off! We can talk!" She shout into it. She could only hope this where he was get news feed.

"What have to gain from have a discussion with you?" Mr. Ryan spoke back through the speakers.

"The question is not what you gain!" she said crossing her arms and leaning closer to the camera "It's what do you have to lose?" There was another pause between them before he responded.

"Fall back boys! Let us talk." he finally said. Sally let out sigh of refae as the sound of retreating foot steps.

"Fine, I am a businessman." said Mr. Ryan when they were finally lone."So let make a deal."

"First I need to know something." she said taking a few steps back from the camera. She made her way over to the machine. Looking for something anything.

"Why don't you want Elizabeth back?" She ask lead down and examining the machine more closing.

"She doesn't belong here!" Sally looked up in surprise. She hadn't expected that answer, but then again there a lot she didn't know about her "friend". Find that machine held nothing of use she strengthened up and walked over to a nearby desk.

"She enter by city an unwelcome guest." He continued his voice get loud with his growing anger. Other interesting fact to stored away in the books of knowledge. Then again there nothing this woman could do at this point that wouldn't surprise her. Trying to act innocent like Sally lead over the desk. Her eyes skimmed over paper and books. Until they spot what she needed small needle of Adam. Looking at it closer reviewed that it was peeping tom plasmid. Her way out.

"And then she sided with Atlas over me." Andrew continued to yell. "She danger to my city, and I can't afford her to roam the halls." his rage shakes the whole room before ending in breathless pants. It her turn now. She whipped around the needle of Adam gripped in her hand.

"I sorry to tell this Ryan but there is nothing left of your "city" to save!" Then plunging the needle into her arm. The pain she felt was like none she had felt before. She could hear Andrew yelling at his gones through the veil pain she alone was feeling. Finally the pain subsided leaving dull throbbing pain. She extended her arm shakly. She could hear them run into room. She need to use her power now! Her whole body vanished just as the men came rushing up the steps.

"Where is she?" she heard one of them yelled.

"Spread out find!" another yelled. They spend out around the room try to locate her. She unsteadily made it to her feet. As silently as possible she tiptoe pass them and down the stairs. When she had gone past to fight of stairs did she see the problem. There was one the Ryan's men guarding the exit to restaurant. Sally move behind the desk in the middle of room. She the Adam then choose to run out. She need to hit him with her crossbow if she want to get out of here. She stood up from behind the desk raised her crossing bow. She saw the white of his eye before nailing him with the crossbow. He fell backward and land on the ground with a thunk. She approached him cautiously. He was still breathing which for some reason seem to calm him down. She traveled the dart from his body before quickly running past him and out of the restaurant.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Sorry about the short Chapter :(**


	7. Chapter 7

_Know what's weird? Day by day, nothing seems to change. But pretty soon, everything's different. - Bill Watterson (1958 - still live)_

 **Chapter 7:**

Sally didn't stop move until she was safely in bathysphere only until then did she breathe. _'It almost over!'_ she told herself dropping to her knees and opening a maintenance hatched. _'I just need to get to the vita-chamber, and then get Andrews.'_ She inserted the CO2 scrubber before replacing the panel.

"Here goes nothing!" she mutter before pulling the lever. The bathysphere roared to life. In minutes she was outside in the deep blue sea. Sally retired to one of the leather seats and sat down. She hate this just waiting around! It gave her mind a changes to think about meet Elizabeth. What was she going to say to her? What could she say? ' _Thanks for saving me and everything but why did you kill Booker? I didn't you know that he was like a father figure to me_ ' No that sound stupid and wimpy. Sally sighing reached into her bag and withdrew her doll. She gave her small squeeze for comfort. This waiting was going to kill her

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Finally the bathysphere came to full and complete stop. Hopping off her seat she switch her doll out for her crossbow. Then she open the maintenance hatch and withdrew the CO2 scrubber. _'Now I can come back if I need to!'_ She thought to herself place the CO2 scrubber in her bag. _'And no one can take off with bathysphere!'_ Getting to her feet she load the crossbow before open the bathysphere door. She half expected load of splicer to come rushing in, but instead she was greeted with an empty hall. She could hear ' _It had to be you!'_ by Django Reinhardt playing down the hall. Some part of her was disappointed for this was another leap closer to Elizabeth, and she still had no idea what she was going to say. She carefully stepped out of the bathysphere and listen for voices. All she could hear was dripping water, but she did see a soft glow of a Eve needle. Which she inject into her arm encase she saw any splicer. Again she see didn't see any spicier as made her way to vita-chamber. This seem to put her on more edge. Looking around her carefully she walked up to the glowing vita-chamber and inserted the blood into the machine. It let out a low hum and started to glow brighter.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sally finished her song and Elizabeth let out a smile before her head lolls to the side. Blood trickled down her head and her vision started to go blood red. Elizabeth remember the staring at the red for what seem like hours not that she mind. She had nowhere to be, and no problem to think about. It was almost sad when it dissolved into blackness. She could feel ground again under either again and she could hear someone call for her. Slowly she received that her eyes were closed. She open them weakly and light immediately flood her view.

"Elizabeth!" said a gruff but gentle voice that she recognized. Her eyes could make out a shadow of a face with short angled lines that pulled on her heart string.

"Booker?" she croaked out weakly. He smiled down at her and reaching down and hooking his hands behind her back and under her knees and hoisting her up.

"Come on! It not over yet!" he said start to walk with her in his arms. She could stop run her finger along his rough vest. The button, the scarf, It it all was nostalgia to her. It was her protector, her friend, and her father. _'If this is a dream! Please let me never wake up.'_ she thought to herself. Slowly her eyes adjust full to light and she was in for another shock. _'Paris!'_ She was in the city of her dreams. She looked up to see Booker sad face looking down at her.

"Don't get too comfortable." he said sadly. "We are leave soon."

"What?!" she croaked weakly.

"You have to go back to Rapture!" he said shifting his grip on her.

"NO, I can't go back even if I want to! Remember I am dead!" said Elizabeth fear twisting in her stomach. Booker frown looking down at her before sighing.

"Hold on!" he said turn off the street and into a back ally. He then set her down on a create. Elizabeth tried to strengthen up and nearly did a frontward drive off the box if it wasn't for Booker's reflexes.

"Whoa!" he whisper let her put her weight on him.

"I am dead!" she repeated again trying to convince herself more than him.

"Look If you are dead!" he said lightly brush her hair out of her face. "Then why are you in pain."

"I- I – I!" she stutter confused.

"It because your body in pain!" Booker counted. "You're alive Elizabeth."

"If I alive then you're not the real Booker," she said her heart slightly breaking.

"No, I not!"

"And this is not Paris!" Looking down at her hands. Noting that her left hand has her pinky intact. "Why I am I alive?"

"Sally brought you back." Elizabeth head shot up.

"What?!"

"Come!" Booker hooked his arms under either and lift her up. "We must hurry! Sally is in danger and your her best shot."

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Family means nobody get left behind or forgotten – Stitch, Lilo and Stitch, (2002)_

 **Chapter 8:**

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. She just save Sally how could she still be in danger? It made no sense. Suddenly Booker came to sudden stop. Looking up she saw a white old Columbia door.

"Ready?" he asked his hand resting on the door nob.

"Ready for what?" she ask her frustration growing with her uncertain.

"To see some of your lock doors! Elizabeth you knew this was going to happen." said Booker looking down at her concerned.

"That why you ask us to tell Sally to bring you back." said Rosalind Lutece behind them. Booker turn around to face the pair.

"Why? Why would I-?" said Elizabeth breathly.

"Because Rapture is a dangerous place." said Robert Lutece

"Fountain still out there!"

"She will only be safe when she with Jack."

"You know this!" finish Rosalind. Elizabeth stared at them in disbelief before shaking her head.

"OK! Open the door." she told Booker. He smiled before turning and open the door.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 _Light filled everything soon shadows dripped down forming future and painting an image. Soon Elizabeth found herself in a lab she recognized as Finks. He was bent over songbird. The machine bird's eyes were dull and black. 'He shut off' Elizabeth thought looking down at the bird. There was small pain in her chest that she could get rid of, and something else she couldn't remember. Fink ran figure down the side of the songbird face and sighed._

 _"He finished and ready for imprinting, not that it matter." said Fink looking over his shoulder at a figure in the corridor. Elizabeth eyes narrowed as Comstock came into view._

 _"The child, My child... she didn't make." His fingers run over a brand AD on his hand. "It's all my fault." he whisper. Elizabeth felt a wave of satisfaction at his guilt. 'He should feel that way' she thought angrily. Fink turn around and took a step toward Comstock._

 _"Look prophet! I-" He was cut off by a scream sound of machine. Everyone the room including Elizabeth turned in the direction sound. There in front of them was tear and it was letting off that terrible sound. The tear flicker as girl came into view. The girl was small and had a dirty and bloody on dress. Her blond hair was pulled into a ponytail and her eyes had dead glow to them._

 _"Sally" Elizabeth cried out forgetting that she couldn't be heard. Suddenly Songbird came to life beside her. She jump scrambling back way from the mechanical bird. It let out scream then tried to enter the tear. This only caused the tear to fade away. The bird let out a final cry before turning off again. There was stunned silence filled the air. Elizabeth felt her heart sink into her stomach._

 _"No!" she whisper turning to see Fink's face widen with smile._

 _"Did you see that prophet! How songbird react!" said turning to face Comstock._

 _"Yes!" said Comstock staring at place where the tear use to be. "I just me or did that girl seem familiar."_

 _"Yes, Yes she did!" said Fink excitedly. Tt was clear that he had no idea who Sally was. He just want his work to be finished. "She the seed! prophet! She will bring fire down to sodom below." Elizabeth saw the fire lite in Comstock eye._

" _No, No!" She was now yelling. She rush toward only trip and fall though Comstock. She land on the ground with a thud. "Please!" she whisper look up that the pair. The words fell on silence ears._

 _"Yes she will!" said Comstock his hope for have a daughter returned._


	9. Chapter 9

_Angels don't wait for slowpokes, Mr. B! - Little Sister (Bioshock 2007)_

 **Chapter 9:**

Elizabeth felt the ground below her once again. Her body ached and her head spun. Suddenly a loud scream ripped through the air along with the sound of a struggle. Elizabeth looked up could just make out three shadowing figures.

"No, No, No!" familiar scream ripped through the air again, but this time Elizabeth recognised the voice. 'Sally' Elizabeth eyes widened and she tried to scramble on to her feet. The floor tilted dangerously but she set her eyes on Sally. Elizabeth dart forward as the two stranger dragged Sally through the tear. Time seemed to slow down and Elizabeth's hand extended for Sally's. In seconds she was gone and the tear had closed. 'No... I am too late!' Elizabeth thought sadly. She felt a sharp pain in her left arm. Looking down she let out a gasp her left pinky was gone and trickling blood. 'It must have been cut off when the tear closed.' Elizabeth realized. 'Which means ...' She move her hand over where the tear use to be and it suddenly came into view. She reached over and try open it. Nothing happen. She tried again and the same restore. She let out a cry of frustration.

"Why is this not working!"

"Because you're not at full strength!" said Robert Lutece

"One can't expect to have a full deck at the begin of the game." said Rosalind Lutece.

"One would guess it the same with quantum power." said Robert Lutece.

"Then how am I supposed to follow her?" ask Elizabeth her fursation growing her voice.

"You use every card in your deck -" said Rosalind leading down and pick up a black leather bag and hold it out to her.

"and don't fold to easily." Said Robert leading down and pick up a crossbow that was abandoned on the ground and held it out to her. Elizabeth paused before grabbing the bag and the crossbow from the couple. The lights flickered and the Luteces vanished. Elizabeth looked down at the crossbow. She recovered it. It was hers! She use it earlier to save Sally. So why was it here? Next she checked the out the bag. It was made of black leather and the shoulder strap was broken clean off. She open the bag and she let out a small gasp. Her fingers reached out and wrapped around the waist of the doll. Last time she saw the doll it was broken. This was Sally's bag she realized with sudden jolt. She combed through the bag revealing several items. A CO2 Scrubber, wrench, and some crossbow bolts.

"Why would she have this stuff?" she wonder out loud. She retired the strap on the bag and hooked it over her shoulder.

"Now off to find Sally... again."


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm pretty, but i'm not beautiful. I sin but i'm not devil. I'm good, but i'm not an angel._

 _\- Marilyn Monroe_

 **Chapter 10**

"No!" cried out Sally as the tear closed around Elizabeth finger. The other half of the pinky fell to the ground in pool of blood. Sally didn't even have time to process what had happen before she was already dragged half way down the hall. Sally began to tremble with fear as her setting started to stink in. She had no way idea where she was. The hall was made out dark oak and had a set of giant windows, but instead of the normal ocean there was a light blue color kind of water with white puffy thing swimming in it. Even the men that where drag her down the hall look different. They didn't dress or act like splicers. The hall open up into a bigger room. It looked kind of like a church with a preacher stand in the middle and rows of booths. In standing by the stand was man with white hair and long beard. He looked up when they enter and a smile spread across his face.

"Ahhh! Child you have arrived!" he smiled and she jolted with realization.

"B-Booker?" she stuttered. Then men let go of her and she race forward and into his arms.

"There, There!' he whispered lifting her on to his hip. "It going to be all right!" The line was supone to give her comfort but instead brought fear as another memory hit her.

 _"Shit" Booker sweared loud causing Sally to look up from her doll looking over at Booker. She raised a eyebrow at him. "You realised at I still in the room right?" she said playfully. Booker looked up at her with deep sadness eye. "Sorry!" he said looking back at the papers that cover his desk. "What wrong?" she asked pushing herself on to her feet and walking over to the desk. "Nothing!" he lied. Sally knew it was a lied because she had grown up in an orphanage. They tended to say lies like that. She looked down at the desk and sighed. It was litter with betting sheets. "Booker do me a favor!" her eye set in a determined scold. "Never tell me it going to be all right again!" she said fire burning in her blue eyes. "I heard that to much!" He looked up at her and sighed._

 _"Fair enough!" he said get up a stretching. "I going to go down to the docks to play some cards. Want to come?" Sally frown at him before shrugging and making her way up onto her feet. "Sure!" He smiled down at her placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Now not wander off! The docks are a danger place!" "Ya I know!" she smiled up at him before sprinting a head. "Now keep up old man!" she called back. Booker shook his head his face breaking into a grin. She just gets sassier with every min._

Sally Took a step back from the man. Her stomach twisting with realization. "You not Booker." she whispered fighting back tears. 'No! You idiot!' she told herself with growing anger. 'Booker dead! You saw him die!'

"No child, I am Father Comstock!" he smiled at her. "and you are my daughter." Sally thought he was joking. Like any second he was going to burst out laughing, but he didn't.

"I am NOT your daughter" she spat. He paused looking at her before breaking into a smile.

"Not yet, but you will be." then motioned to his men. They grabbed her arms before dragging her backwards out the room. "Hey! Let go!" she yelled struggling. "Take her to doctor Dr. Harrison Powell and see what can be done with her eyes. We don't want the people to think she a demon!" he said laughing to himself.


End file.
